Matt TV
Note: The Matt11111 Channel switched names to Matt TV on July 7, 2015. Matt TV is a channel created by Matt11111. It airs original fanon programming created by some users on this wiki, mainly Matt. History The channel launched on November 4, 2012 with the premiere of The Mario Show and Nerds!. Many shows have premiered since. In 2014, Matt TV reached an agreement with Epic Random TV to team up and restart Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Series and they will share premiere duties. On July 7, 2015, starting a rebrand of the channel, the Matt11111 Channel changed its' name to Matt TV. More details coming soon. Will it become a real channel? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Schedule |-|Weekdays (starting in 2014)= (unless sporting events are broadcast at any point) 12 A.M. to 6 A.M.: random shows and sporting events 6 A.M. to 8 A.M.: Matt11111 News 8 A.M. to 8:30 A.M.: Matt and the Always Land Guys 8:30 A.M. to 11 A.M.: The Mario Show 11 A.M. to 12 P.M.: Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune 12 P.M. to 1 P.M.: Matt11111 News 1 P.M. to 2:30 P.M.: The Mario Show (Texting Class on Fridays from 1 to 1:30) 2:30 P.M. to 3 P.M.: How-To with Matt and Locker 3 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.: The Random Show of Randomness 4:30 P.M. to 6 P.M.: Wario's Brand New Show 6 P.M. to 7 P.M.: Matt11111 News 7 P.M. to 8 P.M.: Matt and the Always Land Guys 8 P.M. to 10 P.M.: Hotspot Primetime: Premieres of any shows or reruns of The Mario Show (could extend all the way to midnight.) 10 P.M. to 12 A.M.: The Stick Show |-|Saturday= 6 A.M. to 7 A.M.: Matt11111 News 7 A.M. to 8 A.M.: The Random Show of Randomness 8 A.M. to 11 A.M.: The Mario Show 11 A.M. to 12 P.M.: Matt and the Always Land Guys 12 P.M. to 12:30 P.M.: The Candy Rose Sugar Show 12:30 P.M. to 1 P.M.: Texting Class 1 P.M to 2 P.M.: Matt and the Always Land Guys 2 P.M to 6 P.M is variable, could be anything 6 P.M. to 7 P.M.: fan voting, all episodes can be picked from 7 P.M. to 8 P.M.: The Stick Show 8 P.M to 10 P.M.: Hotspot Primetime 10 P.M. to 12 A.M.: America's Awesomest Home Videos (rerun from 10 to 12) |-|Sunday= Coming soon List of shows that failed to make the cut on Matt TV |-|If you care, read this= Sage and the Whatever Land Wacky Doodles was expected to premeire on June 20, 2013, but was replaced by Matt and the Always Land Guys. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Series also failed. Other than that, all shows have made it to the channel. So, yeah. Continue with your wiki browsing. |-|If not= Go ahead and write your own scripts. |-|Yay= Nothing to see here. Matt11111 Sports Matt11111 Sports is a spinoff channel of the Matt TV. It broadcasts sports programming. They have *Mario League Baseball *Mario Basketball *Best Western Basketball *MATALG Games as their sports, and their other programming includes: *Matt's New Sports Show *MLBLoB Live *MATALG Update *MattCenter *And more Ads Ad 1: Waluigi is Skinny, So He Eats On an all new episode of The Mario Show... Waluigi: I'm too skinny, so-- What will Waluigi do? Find out on an all new episode of The Mario Show. Ad 2: Mario and His Wackadoodle Friends On an all new episode of Da Merrio Shoe. Mario: My secret ingredient is... WAIT! Don't you tell us what is in your lasagna. Stick around to find out. Also, something's wrong with my taco. Ad 3: Do the Math (Season 8 episode promo for episodes 17-20) We all know what 1 + 1 equals. It equals 2, right? That was easy. Now, let's do a harder problem. Are you ready? Mario Show + new episodes every Friday = awesomeness! That's right! Well, I know it was stupid, but whatever. Awesomeness equals more episodes of The Mario Show, which you can catch every Friday! All new episodes continue this Friday at 8:00 PM only on the Matt11111 Channel's Hotspot Primetime! Ad 4: WHO KNOWS? Category:Fanon Works Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Channels Category:Wiki Channels Category:Awesomeness Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:STOP SINGING THE ALPHABET FOR THE LAST TIME. - - Category:OH STOP SAYING THE ALPHABET! *TIES MOUTH UP* Category:QUIT SAYING THE ALPHABET! Category:FINE! I'LL STOP!